


Leathered Jealousy

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Female Reader, Dean x Reader, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female reader insert, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, Supernatural female insert, castiel - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: Who doesn't love seeing Dean in shades and a black leather jacket? Leathered Jealousy has leathered back Dean as well as a green little monster that Dean can't help but show.





	Leathered Jealousy

“Are those the only type of people you follow?”

You looked behind you at the voice that was speaking and Dean was right over your shoulder, looking at your Instagram feed as you were scrolling through.

“What do you mean?” You asked confused.

“That right there!” Dean pointed at a guy that happened to be the picture that your finger stopped on.

“He’s cute.” You shrugged your shoulders not knowing where Dean was going with this.

Dean made a gagging noise and walked away. “Cute? The guys you follow on that media site are leathered back wannabes.”

“Are you jealous of them, Dean Winchester?” You turned around in the chair you were sitting in to look at Dean. His back was towards you as he spoke.

“Me? Jealous? Of those men that wear leather jackets so they can show off their muscle arms. No.”

A smirk appeared on your face and you couldn’t help but tease him a little bit.

“I love me some men that wear black leather jackets and sunglasses. Ugh, they are so hot. I’m total heart eyes for them.”

Dean looked at you with a disgusted face. “Stop. You’re drooling again,” he rolled his eyes and continued to walk away.

You quickly grabbed his arm before he left your sight.

“Dean, what’s the matter?” You realized that Dean was actually annoyed. You crossed your arms over your chest, not taking no answer for an answer.

Dean stifled a laugh that seemed quite fake. “Nothing’s the matter Y/N.”

You smirked yet again. “Nothing? So you wouldn’t mind me going out on a date with Mr. Leathered Back Wannabe?”

“Why would I mind? Go ahead? I don’t care. But if he hurts you, Sam and I will kill him.”

Dean walked away and left me standing there, internally laughing at his jealousy.

::

The evening came quick and you were excited to go on a date with James, a.k.a. Mr. Leathered Back Wannabe. You thought it was a hilarious coincidence that Dean was jealous of him.

You got dressed in your favorite jeans and shirt. James said to dress casually, and this was about as nice and casual as you could dress. You left your hair the way it was, as it wasn’t a mess from the time it dried after you got out of the shower.

You walked out of your room and into the library and seen Sam and Dean with their noses in a book. Typical.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked. Dean quickly averted his gaze to you as Sam spoke up. Deans eyebrows were brought together as he waited for you to speak.

“On a date.” You said simply.

A knock on the hard metal door was heard loudly from the inside of the bunker. You smiled widely and slightly jumped up in excitement.

“He’s here!”

You walked up the stairs and opened the door for James. There he was in his black leather jacket and sunglasses hanging from his white shirt. His beard was growing out and his tattoos going up his neck were pretty hot.

“Come meet my friends.” You told James.

You let him in and brought him down the stairs into the library room.

“These are my buds, Sam and Dean. They are both brothers. Sam and Dean, meet James.”

Sam stood up from his seat and shook James’ hand. “Nice to meet you, man.”

Dean on the other hand, he glared at James, and has been, from the time he walked in.

“Nice to meet you Dean.” James reached his hand out to shake Dean’s, but Dean fully ignored his action.

James quickly put his hand down in embarrassment and looked around the bunker nervously.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s been a grouch all day.” You said, patting his back.

“Have not!” Dean shouted out loud enough that his voice echoed in the library.

“Okay grouch. Sam I’ll see you later, alright?”

Sam nodded his head and smiled. “Be safe!”

::

You and James were having a blast at the carnival that was happening down the street. He won a big stuffed animal hitting milk jugs with baseballs and he gave it to you.

You were honestly having such a great time that you thought you finally found a great friend to hang out with.

As the saying goes, time flies when you’re having fun.

It was already ten o'clock and it seemed that you and James were the last few people at the carnival.

He took you home and stood outside of the bunker’s door with you.

“I had a great time,” You told James. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I agree.” James nodded his head and he slowly moved his head towards yours, leaning in for a kiss.

You quickly understood what was going on and moved your head to the side. 

“James…clearly you want something more but I think we should just stay friends. Having relationships doesn’t really work out for people like me.”

James nodded his head. “I understand. Sorry for trying to make a move on you.”

You and James said your goodbyes and you watched as he drove away.

You opened the bunker door and walked inside. You could hear Sam and Dean laughing and you rushed down the stairs to see what they were laughing at.

The light from the library slightly hurt your eyes as the rest of the bunker had the lights off. Your eyes adjusted and Sam and Dean were sitting in the same spots as when you left, except…

“Tell Dean he’s being ridiculous and he looks like it too.” Sam was laughing and was red in the face and his laugh was becoming contagious. You began to laugh but you honestly didn’t know about what.

“Dean looks ridiculous in that black leather jacket and those 99 cent sunglasses he bought.” Sam continued to laugh as your laugh slowly came to a halt.

Dean was red with embarrassment. He had the sunglasses off on the table, but quickly put them on when you stopped laughing.

Sam finally stopped laughing and you sat down on a chair right next to Dean, placing the big stuffed animal to the side.

“Dean, why did you buy a new jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Not to mention, why are you wearing them when it’s ten at night? I thought you said wearing sunglasses at night was for no talent douchebags?”

“They are.” Dean ripped the glasses off of his face so hard that one of the glasses legs snapped off and fell to the floor. He threw the glasses on the floor and stomped on them and walked out of the library.

You and Sam both shared the same expression.

“What’s wrong with him?” You asked Sam.

“He was telling me earlier how you were saying that you loved guys in a leather jacket with sunglasses. So he got up and left with the Impala and came back about two hours later with a new jacket and sunglasses!”

You couldn’t believe it. After Dean was telling you how he didn’t like the guys that wore those things, he goes out and buys it. Why?

“If you ask me, I think he likes you too much. He swears he doesn’t but I could tell he does.” Sam said.

“He likes me?” Your heart jumped slightly at the thought of Dean liking you. You never thought someone as attractive as him would like you considering the model looking girls he seems to always bring in for the nights.

“Duh. Am I the only one with 20/20 vision here? He only obviously flirts with you.”

You thought back to the beginning when you first met Sam and Dean. You were a hunter working alone when Sam and Dean actually saved your life from a djinn. Ever since then, all three of you never separated and only became closer. You always thought the flirts were just to pass the time, because who doesn’t like to flirt for fun?

“I’ll be back.” You quickly fled the library and ran to your room. You grabbed a pair of your favorite black Ray Ban sunglasses and went down the hall that Dean’s room was located in.

His door was closed and you could hear him blasting rock music, the door shaking with every thump. Your heart began to race, making you really nervous now that you knew the truth.

Your hand came up to the door in a fist, and you lightly knocked. Deans music came to a quick stop, but he didn’t say anything.

“Dean it’s me.” You announced.

He didn’t answer which made you want to go back to your room, but you decided against it.

“I’m going to come in your room, in three, two, one…”

You slowly opened the door, afraid that he might throw a punch out of the blue, although you knew he wouldn’t just do that to you.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. When you walked in, his head came up and his anger flooded his face.

“Am I done being the clown for you and Sam?” He snapped.

“Dean I’m sorry,” was all that you said. You held the glasses behind your back, waiting for a good time to bring them out.

“Dean, why did you go out and buy the jacket and the glasses?” You inquired.

“I heard Sam tell you. Why do you need me to tell you, too?”

So Sam was right! You couldn’t believe how blind you were to all of this.

“Can I hear you say it? So I know we’re both on the same page?” You sincerely asked.

Dean took a deep breath, his shoulders going wide and out and then slowly coming back down. You brought your hand to Dean’s leg to let him know that you’re willing to comfort him no matter what.

“I like you, Y/N, and I have since you moved in with us. This whole time I’ve been trying to deny it because, we’re hunters and we don’t do relationships. But when I was in the car on my way to buy the jacket and glasses, I realized that I was doing that just to impress you.”

You patted Dean’s back and you brought your arms and hung them around his shoulders. You brought out the dark shades in front of you and showed them to Dean.

“You know, you looked pretty hot with the sunglasses and the jacket. It kind of hurt when I seen you stomp on yours. Put these on?”

You handed him the glasses and he smiled happily as he grabbed them from you. He brought them up and put them on, giving you a great, big smile.

“I’m hot?” He asked.

You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled as his face turned pink.

“Very.”


End file.
